


dessert

by allykatsdaydreams



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allykatsdaydreams/pseuds/allykatsdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens if they weren't interrupted after derek gets shot in season 8 episode 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own criminal minds, I want to but I don't. Also I'm disclaiming this now, this is my first fanfic so it will probably suck big time. Please excuse any bad grammar and spelling mistakes I did not have anyone read before I posted this, so please be kind.

Derek was rubbing his bruised ribs as he slowly walked in to his office to drop his go bag on his desk and finish up his paper work. He didn't get very far when Penelope Garcia, his voluptuous blonde best friend, interrupted him as she rushed into his office in a fright.

"When did you get back? No one told me you got back and I've been worried like crazy, because they said you were shot with bullets." She rushed out, as she closed his door. He stood up to greet the woman who unknowingly seduced him every time he saw her in her tight colorful clothes that showed off her curves, and her fuck me heels.

"I'm fine” he responded quickly before she started to ramble again.

"I can't believe you were shot with bull..." she muttered to partially to herself.

"I got shot in my bulletproof vest, baby girl. It's just a couple of bruises. I'm ok." He quickly interrupted before she could continue.

She continued to ramble, still worried, "Why don't they make better vests? That's not bulletproof. It's like when you fall in the pool and your watch stops working. That's water resistant, not waterproof. They should..."

Derek did the only thing he knew would shut her up, he lifted up his shirt to reveal his taunt muscular stomach. " I am just fine. See? It's just a couple of bruises." He watched her face as she made the sexy little gasp that drove him wild and watched as her eyes took in his smooth Carmel skin and flat six pack. Her hand darted out and started to pet his stomach, he unknowingly leaned into her hand liking how her cool hands felt against his heated skin.

"How long do you have to be taped up like this?" She shuddered out still flustered by how beautiful he was.

"I don't know. A couple of days, maybe." He chuckled out amused that she was so easily distracted. He looked down getting more turned on by the sight of her soft pale hand wishing it were somewhere else. Quickly looking back up to her face before getting hard to the point she would notice. "You relaxed now?"

She looked up with heat in her eyes and replied, "Yeah. I'm relaxed. Hey if you need someone to help you, you know, put new bindings on, rewrap or wrap, unwrap."

Derek grinned, grabbed her hand, and pulled her close to growl in her ear, " baby girl you keep touching me like that and I'm going to have to take you up on that offer."

"Oh hot stuff, don't play with me," she purred and dragged her hand playfully down his chest.

He slid one hand down to her ass and used the other to grip her neck and push her against the wall. He leaned in and whispered, "Baby, if you don't want this tell me now-before I can't stop." Feeling her hand grip his neck he leaned into her lips, going slowly at first giving her the opportunity to change her mind. When she moaned against his lips and somehow got even closer, he deepened the kiss. His hands went in to her hair, as he pulled back slightly and nibbled on her full bottom lip. After a long while he broke from her lips to explore the rest of her with hot open mouth kisses and bites. His hands moved on to getting her zipper down so he could have access to more of her creamy skin. Hands roamed around his body gripping at his butt, arms, and back as he continued his assault on her body.

Finally he pulled the zipper down and stepped back to watch the show. She wiggled the dress down over her beautiful hips, making eye contact the whole time as it slowly fell to the floor. He took in the sight of her standing before him in her black lace balconette bra, matching boy shorts, thigh high stockings, and her red stilettos. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever been with. So fucking sexy, goddess," he said while admiring the view.

She grinned at him; keeping eye contact she slid one hand down and started fingering her folds and the other up to tease one of her nipples. Groaning he grabbed her hips, and pulled her close. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and jerked ripping the lace from her body, then went up to unclasp her bra freeing her beautiful voluminous breasts from their confines.

She panted his name as He lowered himself onto his knees and kissing her hipbones before lifting one of her legs over his shoulder to give him better access. He ran his fingers along her lips teasingly while he lapped up her juices and tormented her clit with his mouth. He stuck one finger inside her finding the spot that had her quivering before sticking a second finger, which pushed her over the edge, and had her pulsating around him. He pulled his fingers out slowly and stuck them in his mouth enjoying the salty sweet taste of her.

Derek stood up grabbed the back of his shirt with one hand and pulled it up and over his head exposing his chiseled chest. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants before kicking them off as well as his boxers. His thick, long cock sprang forward; he reached down and roughly stroked a few times spreading the pre-cum over its tip and along the shaft. She reached out to touch him mesmerized by the sheen it caused. But before she could touch him, he grabbed her ass, and lifted her up so she was sandwiched between him and the wall with her legs wrapped around him. This position had his dripping cock pressed up against her wet, hot core causing her to clench in ecstasy. He thrust up against her a few times while exploring her mouth before lining himself up and thrusting into her slowly. Once he was in to the hilt he waited biting her lips and neck, while she stretched and accommodated to his full size. When she started to roll her hips trying to get friction he knew she was ready, he started thrusting into her with hard, long strokes, till she was panting and screaming his name. Her tight hole clenched around him.

He pulled out of her and lowered her to the ground so she was standing on her own before walking over to his desk and brushing everything aside. "Baby girl come here, I've always wanted to bend you over my desk, and show you what you do to me at work when you say those things you do." He met her half way and grabbed her hand pulling her into him and kissing her mouth pushing his tongue past her lips to deepen the kiss before he turned her around and pushed her down against his desk. He watched her back heave as her hands went out in front of her to grip the edge. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds before pushing in again hard and fast. He didn't wait for her to adjust this time; he kept thrusting hard and fast. The sound of their skin slapping together every time he thrust into her soon had him close to the edge.

Pulling out he grabbed her arm and pushed her down onto her knees and started stroking himself in front of her face. She quickly moved and replaced his hand with her tongue licking from his thick base to his wide, round tip and taking it into her pretty little mouth. She moved her head as far as she could, and then opened her throat, trying to take all of him at once. His hands went into her hair pushing her mouth further onto his cock till her nose was in the curls at the base of his shaft. Choking slightly she pulled back to the tip and used her hand to stroke the base while her mouth worked on his tip. She felt him tense and took him all the way to base hollowing out her mouth causing the over whelming pleasure to push him over the edge. She felt his hot thick bursts slide down her throat while she continued to suck.

He pulled her up from her knees gently before kissing her. He enjoyed the taste of him on her tongue. "Damn hot chocolate, who knew you were this amazing in bed? Or should I say on a desk and against the wall."

He grinned and smacked her ass, "Get dressed, I'm starving. It seems I've worked up quite an appetite, and you sound amazing for dessert." He said, as he pulled on his jeans then bent down to pick up her torn panties. "My guess is that you won't be using these anytime soon baby girl, so I'm just going to keep these."


End file.
